Professor A Lica
by Jocyo
Summary: Dark Magic, Vampire teachers, and a curse. Harry Potter Hellsing cross. See the sequel in the Inuyasha section.
1. New teachers?

**YOU SILLY TWAT CREATURES HELLSING I DO NOT OWN OR HARRY POTTER DISCLAIMER THIS IS GO AWAY NOW.**

A/N: Seras has become more powerful, so she needs seals similar to Alucard's on her gloves. AHEAD ARE BOOK 6 SPOILERS.

"Sir Integra."

"What is it, Walter?"

"I think I might have something to bring your attention to…"

Walter reached out for his laptop and brought a news website into view.

"There have been a strange amount of disappearances. There aren't any traces of ghouls or vampires, so it can be anything."

"Hmm…Send Alucard and Seras to investigate the scene."

"The thing is…Sir Integra…that the scene is a ruin filled with signs that say 'DANGER! DO NOT ENTER!'"

"Send Alucard and Seras to investigate the scene. I will join them as well."

"Yes, Sir Integra."

Seras and Alucard, along with a few Hellsing soldiers, climbed aboard a vehicle and _voosh_ed into view of the crime scene.

"A ruin?" cried Seras "I don't see any ruins."

"You do not see it, then?" inquired one soldier.

"It might be charmed to look like this to…" Alucard was fumbling around for words. "…to people who haven't interacted with the magics of the world…"

"Interesting…" said Integra. "I have heard of this place, but I thought it was only a legend. I believe this is a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry called…Hogwarts…"

(Alucard :/ ; Seras :0)

"You two will be applying as teachers there, then. I will give each of you a special seal that turns you into humans (except for your unnatural strength, that is). You will have to release the Control Art Restriction Level Four, understand? I will be giving you information on what to teach them."

The Great Hall was riddled with excitement and chatter. Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter were enjoying a nice dinner of beef-and-kidney pie, roasted pork, and lamb chops.

Professor (or rather, Headmistress) McGonagall raised her hand has a signal to stop talking.

"We have two new teachers with us here today," McGonagall said. "This is Professor Victoria." She pointed to Seras with an open hand.

"And this," She said. "Is Professor Alucard. Both will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. Professor Victoria (who sported a white robe marked with the same seal on Alucard's gloves, plus a white witches hat) will be your daytime teacher and Professor Alucard will be your Transfiguration teacher, or your D.A.D.A. (Defense Against the Dark Arts) teacher if Professor Victoria is busy."

"Blimey!" Ron whispered. "Two teachers! Do you think the jinx will affect them both?"

Ron, of course, was talking about the jinx that Lord Voldemort had placed on the D.A.D.A. teaching position that only allowed a teacher to teach the subject for one year before they either resigned, died, lost their memory, or something of the sort.

"There is also a new Potions Teacher," McGonagall continued. "Please welcome Professor Lica." She pointed to a woman dressed in black. She glared at Seras, who glared back. There was something about her, Seras couldn't put her finger where, that made Seras hate Professor Lica.

_She's from the Iscariot, that one _Alucard said, or rather, telepathized.

"We will also welcome Sir Integra Hellsing." McGonagall said. "She will be staying, along with her butler Walter, here at Hogwarts."

The next day, everyone got out of bed as usual and ate their breakfast at the Great Hall. "What do you think about the new teachers?"

"Iuno." Ron said thickly, through a mouthful of kippers. "Taht Alucar' fella seems cre'py, and hi' re' dresh is konda weird."

"I think Professor Lica looks nice." Hermione said.

"Hmmm…"

"Everybody, today we will be learning the Surprising Charm," Professor Flitwick's squeaky voice echoed throughout the room. "Everybody, choose your partners and say the Incantation. _Pantmonin_!"

"_Pantmonin_!"

Hermione sent a surge of white light to Harry. It scared him so much that he fell over. If someone had performed the Killing Curse on him, it wouldn't make a difference to his expression. That's how scary it was.

After a few hours work, the Charms teacher jumped to his chair (which had many books piled on top of it) and dismissed them with no homework.

They walked to the D.A.D.A. classroom. Before, it might have had Dark Creatures in a cage, or pictures of Prof. Lockhart, or Garlic all around. Now, it had no decorations except for a few pictures of seals, crosses, and all that stuff.

"Good morning, I am Professor Victoria." Seras began. "I suppose everyone has read the books I assigned over the summer?"

A bunch of "Yes"s, "Erm…"s, and "No"s rang in various places through the room.

"Mr. Longbottom!" Neville jumped when Seras called him out. "Can you tell me how to kill a vampire?"

"Erm…" He said. "Well, you need garlic and a wooden stake and—"

"Wrong! Ms. Granger?"

"They can be killed in many different ways, depending on their amounts of power, but usually blessed silver or Holy Water can suffice in incapacitating them."

"Ten points to Gryffindor!" Seras said. "I will also be informing you that there are also spells that the Minister of Magic himself has never heard of."

She dropped her voice a little.

"There is Dark Magic, Light Magic, Elemental Magic, so I trust that everyone has brought the required spellbooks?"

"Yes." Rang all the students.

"Good." She said. "Before we move onto that complicated jumble, I will teach you a special spell that might be important on you. The _Mimicio Incantem Spell!_"

**Muhahahaha cliffy.**


	2. Fenrir attacks

**a/n : When we last left off, our hero was making a piece of buttered toast and serving it to a jiggly wiffly, but the jufflums did not comply so the feeder died because of his lack of the JuJu. You must know it like your finger. The rest is in the last chapter.**

**Also, incase you didn't know: Seras' master isn't Alucard anymore, so Integra had to bind her using the same seals as Alucard's.**

**A**s I was saying, the Mimicio Incantem will be of most importance to you in any," Seras added in an undertone and Harry could have sworn he saw her wink at him. "Encounters with…Unfamiliar territory."

"This spell will allow you to temporarily be able to perform the last spell cast by your opponent." Seras continued. "You will be able to cast it by saying _Mimicio Incantem!_instead of the regular incantation. After a certain amount of time, the spell will wear off. Any questions?"

"Yes, Ms. Parkinson?"

"I've heard some rumors that one of the new three teachers is a vampire."

_Oh, _Seras thought. _Why does this sound so familiar?_

"Yowtch!" Seras cried.

"What's wrong?" inquired one of the students.

"I bit my tongue." Seras explained, and blood fell out of her mouth.

"Anyways, I believe that is just rumor." She continued. "Now everybody, split up into groups of three and perform the spells on each other."

After some time, Seras called "Please stop, everybody." and dismissed the class.

"That was an interesting lesson." Harry commented. "She might be the second D.A.D.A teacher we had that actually knows how to do their job."

After a lunch of Lamb Kebab, Hotdogs, and Tuna, everybody went to the Transfiguration classroom.

"Alright, class." Alucard said. "I assume you all know the basics of transfiguration?"

"Yes." Murmured the students.

"Good, because today we are going to do something different."

It was basically the same as the D.A.D.A. lessons, except that there was less explaining of the Dark Arts and more of shadows transforming rocks into blobs of twilight.

"It's like no spell I have ever seen before!" Hermione gasped. "These spells are completely different from the ones we normally use!"

And it was true. For the first time every, Hermione wasn't the smart-aleck girl in the back of the classroom, raising her hand every time she heard a question.

The next morning, they were greeted with a surprise in the D.A.D.A. room.

"_Dear Students,_

_I am out for a special mission for the Hellsing family. Do whatever, there are books in the back.** Do not touch the black door.**_

_Sincerely,_

_Professor S. Victoria_"

Read the letter attached to the black board.

**NOTE: The next scene is happening at the same time as the one after it.**

Scene

"The black door?" Harry wondered. Curiosity was burning inside him, so he decided to take a tiny peak. He wandered over to the dark side of the room (Join the dark side…Muhahahahaha) and pried open the door slightly.

**_I would appreciate it if you wouldn't sneak a peak in my private room, Potter._** Seras' voice chimed throughout the classroom. Harry jumped back in surprise. **_If you wish to keep your sanity, I would advise you not to take any step closer._**

"Err…"

So, he decided to have a look at one of the Large Black books in the back. It had the same symbols as the ones on Professor Victoria's robes. Odd. He flipped open the page and read out to himself:

_**Binding a Vampire,**_

**_By _**(the name was faded so Harry couldn't see who wrote it. The rest seemed to be in a made-up language)

_I wonder what Professor Victoria is doing with this._ Harry thought.

Suddenly, a crashing sound brought his attention elsewhere.

Scene

"What are you orders, master?" Alucard hissed.

"It appears that a group that calls themselves 'Death Eaters' is planning on attacking the school, you will have to kill them."

"But Sir Integra, they are humans!" Seras pleaded.

"You know my orders."

--

They walked (or rather, floated towards) a seemingly deserted area of forest, when a tiny noise made Seras' ears twitch towards a bush. Death Eaters jumped out.

_We're supposed to lure them into Hogwarts, which shouldn't be a problem considering that they are planning to attack it. From there, we must let the Wizards, Witches, and ourselves handle it. Understand Police Girl?_

_Yes, Alucard._

She dodged a Killing Curse and sprinted towards the front gate of Hogwarts. Alucard shot a shadow wave at them.

They entered the school and, what a coincidence, Fenrir Greyback, Seras, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Draco Malfoy crashed through a wall and landed right in her own classroom!

Okay, the next scenes don't occur at the same time.

"Malfoy!" Harry bellowed.

"This is the Malfoy kid?" inquired Alucard.

"Yes."

"Well I guess we'll have to kill you first!" Alucard kicked Malfoy in the chest and he slumped onto a chair and his sleeve fell down to reveal his Dark Mark.

"No!" Pansy Parkinson was in tears.

"Police girl," Alucard commanded. "I will take the woman, you will take the werewolf."

"Alright."

"Heheheh." Fenrir was chuckling. "The bloodlust emanating from you could fill a bucket. You aren't human. Are you perhaps a werewolf?"

"Heh." It was Seras' turn to laugh now. "No, I'm not."

She shot a shadow beam at Fenrir, who took it like it didn't hurt at all.

"You're going to have to hit me with more than that to kill me."

He jumped towards a desk and grabbed Neville by the scruff of his neck.

"Let him go!" Seras yelled.

"Say goodbye to Longbottom." Fenrir opened his mouth when he was distracted by a muttering. It wasn't Alucard, he already finished off Lestrange.

"Releasing Control Art Restrictions to Level Four.

"Three…

"Tw—"

Neville was thrown across the room into Seras. She caught him and threw him to his desk before she could do anything crazy to him.

"What are you guys waiting for? Run away or something?"

"Don't worry police girl, they are protected by an invisible barrier I have made."

"Let us continue with our battle!" Roared Fenrir.


	3. Ye Heathen

**a/n : I don't own Hellsing.**

**Also, incase you didn't know: Seras' master isn't Alucard anymore, so Integra had to bind her using the same seals as Alucard's.**

**Also, thanks to my reviewers: Mizuki Hikari, Lord Makura, and Koori Youkai Hime.**

**Also, Hikari: I don't know what you mean by pairings kthxbai.**

**---**

**READ AND REVIEW PL0X, AND GIVE ME IDEAS, K? I would prefer if you gave me a paragraph explaining your idea. REVIEWERS WILL BE MENTIONED.**

"Let us continue with our battle!" Roared Fenrir.

--

"Releasing Control Arts Restrictions to Level Two…One. Situation A: The Cromwell approval is now in affect."

Power was now pouring out of Seras. You'd have to be an idiot not to notice the huge drop in temperature.

Suddenly, the same symbols on her white robes seemed to burst out from her body, except they were red and slightly transparent. Her white robes slowly disintegrated into her Hellsing Uniform.

Then, someone rapped on the door.

"I'm kind of busy, Walter."

Walter came in. "This might be a bad time---"

_Whoosh!_ A ray of light skidded off his hair.

_This gun is called the Hawk. It uses bullets made from Silver that have been integrated with copious amount of blood and Dark Magic. The bullets have a slightly hollow body so more wind is produced by shooting the gun. _Seras read Walters mind.

She was about to reach for the Blue-ish gold gun when Fenrir bellowed out. "_Accio Muggle Weapon!_"

"So, this is one of your weapons, eh?" Walter had fled, and Fenrir was looking at the gun as if it might break from his touch. He pulled the trigger and it shot through Seras' head, but the recoil sent him crashing towards the wall and broke his entire arm.

Seras slumped down and her head hit the cold floor, and her eyes were blank, wearing an expression of utmost surprise. Fenrir took the moment to rip her limb from limb.

"Professor Victoria!"

"Save your breath, Potter." Alucard replied coldly. "It'll take more than that to kill the police girl."

"What do you mean?" Fenrir snarled.

"Look."

Seras' chuckling filled the room. Her disassembled body rejoined and she stood back up, smirking.

Just as she was about to shoot, the door burst open.

"Of course, we forgot the Angel." Seras said meekly.

Professor Lica was standing there. "Abomination!" She pointed a finger at Fenrir. "I will send you back to where you came from."

_**Light Magic Limitation Ceasing to Barrier Three…Two…One…**_

Lica's thoughts echoed through the room.

"Oh great." Fenrir said. "Now there are FOUR non-humans fighting."

"Ac-shually, dat woul' maek five."

Fenrir turned around and was greeted with non other than…(dun dun DUN!) Paladin Alexander Anderson. (Who could've known:/ )

"I'll take my gun, thanks." Seras levitated the Hawk out of Fenrir's blood-crusted hands.

"Oh crap!" Seras cried.

"Go ter' hell, ye heathen!" Anderson threw one of his damned bayonets.

Seras picked it up from the air and stabbed it through a surprised Fenrir Greyback.

"Nooooo…" Greyback bellowed. "I curse you, police girl who's name I don't know. Now, every full moon you will be out of control, and even your master's seals cannot bind you…"

He turned to ashes. (WTF?)

The students were still sitting at their desks in awe. Alucard joined in on the fight now.

"_Sectumsempra!"_

Harry decided to help.

It hit Anderson, but it looked like Seras was the one taking the damage.

"What the hell did you do that for?" asked Seras.

Alucard knew what it meant. Her bloodlust was starting to stir.

Lica threw a light beam at Alucard, who dodged it and ripped off the cross from her necklace, and threw it out the window (which shattered and sent glass shards falling onto the students).

Seras shot a bullet at Lica from her Hawk, and the bullet left a trail of shadow in the air that it cut through. _Dang…_

It ripped through her chest.

_Ha, this is so similar to the injury I had, before I got…turned…_

The smell was too much to bear. Seras leaped at Anderson and punched (so fast that her hands were blurred) at him furiously, losing all sense of reality. She was out of her own mind's control, driven only by bloodlust.

"Apolinnia!" Anderson said. "Stop her!"

Lica sent a surge of white light to Seras.

Just when they were about to kill eachother, McGonagall burst into the room. (So no one knew that Seras was a vampire, fortunately.)

"Stop! Fenrir Greyback and the other Death Eaters have been killed! There is no need for extra deaths today!"

Seras and Lica (Or rather, Apolinnia) scowled at eachother.

"I will see _you _later today, Ms. Lica…"

"Same to you, heathen…"

Anderson vanished with a wind, and the pages of the bible were the only thing that showed that he was even here.

The force field around the students ceased to be there, and they could move again.

"Class dismissed."

The students shuffled out of their D.A.D.A. classroom, in awe about the battle they had just witnessed.

Harry paused for a moment at the door, and listened in on the conversation (don't worry, it's a conversation about the Iscariot and Voldemort, so you aren't missing anything.) McGonagall, Hellsing, Victoria, and Alucard were having.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Potter." Seras grumbled. "Don't make it twenty."

He scurried off.

"My god, that was such a fight." Said Ron.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" asked Hermione.

"What is?" Harry found his way into the conversation.

"The bleeding tongue, the red eyes when she's angry, the magic seals?" Hermione continued. "Professor Victoria is a---"

"Ms. Granger, I would prefer it if you didn't go around telling random people about the skeletons in my closet." Seras had picked up the chat with her supernatural hearing. "Please don't let me catch you talking about this again."

Something about the way she said it utterly convinced them that they would really get caught if they talked about it again.

She stalked away.

Tell me what you think. I need ideas!!


	4. The Splinch

**Thanks to all who reviewed. No one new reviewed. I'm sad. 'C**

"Ma—Alucard…" Seras said.

"Yes, Seras?"

"The curse…" she said. "The curse that guy—Fenrir gave me."

"What about it, police girl?"

"Well, will I really l-lose c-c-control on full moons?"

"Well, unfortunately, yes." Alucard said. Seras sighed.

"How come?"

"It is a werewolves curse, and you cannot break it. (A/N: I made that up, incase you wanted to know.)" He continued. "We might, however, be able to find a way to control your dark side on the full moon, though."

She sighed again.

_It's been a long time since I lost control. _She thought. _Since that incident…_

She was talking about a time where she slaughtered many ghouls in the Hellsing Manor.

-Flashback-

The ghouls were surrounding her. They were shoving and waiting for the signal to kill her. She couldn't defend herself. Then, suddenly, it was as if the world stopped. Everything went gray. She couldn't move, and then there was a sound.

_Bump-Bump… Bump-Bump._

Her undead heart was beating. Was that possible?

_Bump-Bump...Bump-Bump._

_Bump-Bump-Bump-Bump…_

_Bump-Bump-Bump-Bump…_

_Bump-Bump-Bump-Bump-Bump-Bump…_

Her heart was beating so fast that it seemed to hum. Then, she lost touch with everything in the world. Darkness engulfed her in the grayness.

In the real world, her eyes had turned a dark shade of scarlet, and she was blissfully ripping through the oncoming array of ghouls. She was enjoying the smell of death.

If only Integra had stopped her earlier…

-End Flashback-

She looked at the Lunar Calendar. It was a day before the next full moon.

_Sigh…_

She turned around. Alucard had disappeared.

It was Saturday, so there were no lessons to give. Feeling unimportant, she went through the black door in her room, and sank sleepily into her coffin.

--

The next day…

It all happened so quickly. She had jerked from her coffin and stared groggily out to the door. Then, she was greeted by an explosion. Wanting to find the source of the noise, she stepped out into the light of the hallway. Lord Voldemort was fighting the others!

Then, he lifted his wand into the air and a thin barrier appeared between him and the rest of the people.

"This will ensure that no light magic be used beyond this line."

"Fool."

Alucard went through the wall.

"We need as much help as possible." Alucard continued. "It is apparent that only those who have interacted with the Darkness can come in. If you are daring enough, try to go through."

Seras went through. Harry somehow managed to get in, but Ron and Hermione couldn't get past the Dark Barrier.

"Hang on."

Alucard plunged his hand into Ron's body. Ron fell over.

"What are you doing, you monster?!" Hermione shrieked.

"Shh…"

Ron was regenerating!

"Woah," Ron was impressed. "How did I do that?"

"Heh." Alucard chuckled. "Ever wonder how your family managed to keep a ghoul in the attic of your house?"

Ron shook his head to say no.

"You are a descendant of an ancient clan of demen (demon-men) called the Blood Binders." Alucard continued. "If I did it right, some of your powers will show through."

"What are you going on about?" Ron asked, if rather bluntly.

Alucard gave Ron a mirror. His normally reddish-orange hair was now black with red streaks. His skin was much paler and his eyes were yellow. He had claws and his teeth were slightly jagged.

"There's no time to lose," Alucard said hastily. "We must return through the barrier and defeat Lord Voldemort."

--

"What is this?" Voldemort asked. "A new type of magic?"

"It is not new, Voldemort." Seras said. "If you had bothered to do some research, you would have found several different arts of magic."

"I have returned, Seras." Alucard said. "And I have brought the Weasley child with me."

"Weasley, did you say?"

"Yes."

"Surely you don't mean the bl—"

"Shh."

"No matter then," Voldemort said. "I will kill you either—"

"Professor Alucard," Harry asked. "What's happening to Professor Victoria?"

"Oh no…"

Seras' eyes had gone white. She had seen the full moon.

It was the first time Alucard actually had real fear. A _real _fear for his un-life.

_Bump-Bump. Bump-Bump._

_Oh Lord. _Thought Seras. _It's happening again…_

_Bump-Bump-Bump-Bump._

This time, however, something different happened. There was a splinching noise someone could make when apparating. Turning to find the source of the noise, everyone saw, not one, but two Serases!

The Second Seras, wearing her regular robes, faded and appeared again outside of the Dark Barrier.

Even Voldemort stopped with his evil rant. They were all wondering what had happened.

"Oh god…"

"What happened?"

"Well," Alucard said. "I think Seras tried to cling onto control of her body when she saw the full moon, so part of her soul was ripped apart. I'm guessing that the other part of her soul was the part that knew light magic, so she was sent out of the barrier."

"I didn't know that was possible."

No one was looking at him anymore, so he took the opportunity to throw a Killing Curse at Alucard, which bounced off him like nothing. "EH?!"

Ron ran up to Voldemort and cast a newfound spell from one of Professor Victoria's spell books, and it hit harder than he would have imagined. Probably because of his Blood Binder spirit.

Back to Seras. She was fighting with Voldemort more aggressively and powerfully than ever. She dug her nails into the flesh of the many Death Eaters behind the Dark Lord.

Her fangs elongated, and before she could stop herself, she had made a meal out of Antonin Dolohov.

_This is interesting… _Alucard thought.


	5. Arthur's Nowt

**THE END.**

**Sorry for the short chapter everyone, I can't finish this because there are no more plot ideas. :(**

**If you really want a sequel fanfic, you can visit my fanfic called "Kagome's Inner Demons" At the Inuyasha section, but for now I am going to work on "One Step Forward, Two Baby Steps Back"**

**If the Reviewers really want this story to continue, I can make an alternate chapter for this, but only if I get at least 15+ reviews.**

**TTFN**

**Also, BTW: imagine that Voldemort shot a light so No one could see Seras. See ya.**


	6. The REAL ending

**Alright, I know most of you guys aren't satisfied with the ending, so I'm revising it. But the sequel is still in the Inuyasha section. (Click on my name to see a list of my fanfics, for you newbies.)**

Voldemort, shocked, decided to take the moment to run away, and jumped out the window, leaving the Horcrux-less Death Eaters there.

"Uhh…" Began one of the Death Eaters.

"Will you look at the time? I must be going now!" Said Lucius Malfoy, and out he went, through the window. _Crash!_ He landed on Voldemort. "Whoops-a-daisy!"

"Alucard, what have you done?"

"What are you talking about, police girl?"

"I mean, what did you do to make these people craz—"

"Whoopee! Santa's coming!" Shouted Ron. And he tried to jump through the window, but hit the wall instead. "Squeak!"

"Oh that…" Said Alucard. "Mass-hypnosis, why?"

"Just wondering…" Seras said. Then she jumped into Ron, and tickled him.

Then, Integra burst into the room, breaking the wall. She was painted red and said. "OH YEAH!"

"Don't touch her, kids!" Said Hermione. "Or you'll get Kool-AIDS!"

"That was mean, Hermione." Said Harry. "I would have expected you to at least use some _funny_ jokes here, that don't hurt some of the viewers' feelings."

"Sorry."

Then a comet crashed, and everyone died. To Be Continued…

…

…

…

…

…

…

But then Alucard reversed the Hypnosis-thingy, and everyone came back to life. Or un-life. Who cares, on with the story.

"Oh my god, that was crazy." Said Ron.

"What do you mean?" Asked Harry.

"What do you mean, what do I mean?!" Said Ron. "I ran into the wall!"

"Oh that."

"At least we outsmarted Voldemort, right?" Asked Hermione.

Ron flinched at the name and sprained his ankle. "Oh Jeez!"

"Haha!" Cried Voldemort, who climbed up through the window. "Think again!"

Seras ran into Voldemort and kicked him out from the window. He landed on Lucius.

Then someone came up through the window, but it wasn't Voldemort or Lucius. It was Sirius!

"Sirius!" Harry cried. He hugged him.

"Oh my god, Sirius is back!" said Ron.

"Woo…PLOT TWIST!" shouted Walter.

Then, they went on with their lessons.

--

"Wow, that was a truly insane battle yesterday." Harry said tomorrow, for some reason looking back at a memory from yesterday as if it had occurred one year ago.

"Ya it was." Ron said. "Also, did you hear? There's supposed to be a new student coming today."

THE END.

**The Chapter picks up at Chapter 3 of my sequel to this, Kagome's Inner Demons. Just click on my name and find it on my list of fanfictions, dammit!**


End file.
